


The Black Widow

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Monsters, Spiders, Underlust Sans (Undertale), i’ll tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Horror applies for a job as a night guard to pay for his rent, only to find out that’s he’s not going to get payed. He’s then forced to survive the many monsters that roam the place, his only help being letters from the previous night guard. As the night goes on, Horror finds that he’s not the only person trapped in this building.(Inspired from R/NoSleep)
Relationships: HorrorLust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	The Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and write another Horrorlust fic UwU)

Demonic screeches, followed by loud banging, came from the doorway. Horror prayed with every fiber of his being that the lock would somehow keep out this horrid demon from breaking in.  _ "How the hell did things turn out like this?" _

All he wanted was to get a job to pay his rent, so when he saw the ad looking for a nightguard, and the pay was good so he signed up. He signed up to be a nightguard, not to be hunted down by creatures that looked like they crawled from the pits of hell! After a few more minutes, the creature seemed to give up, much to Horror's relief. His soul was pounding loudly in his rib cage. 

"Oh, thank the stars." The skeleton looked around to find himself in what seemed to be the security room. As Horror walked towards the desk, he noticed a piece of paper on it.  _ "It is another one of those instructions?" _ Despite being scared of what the note would say, Horror was relieved to see it. 

These notes were probably the only reason he hadn't been dusted yet. Whoever wrote these were a lifesaver. 

"Still alive? Good.

Well, congratulations! You've made it to the new area! Alive! Yay! 

Unfortunately, things will only get harder from here. But luckily, you have this letter of mine to help you out. This area is going to have stricter rules for you to follow. 

So first off, no matter when you enter this room, the alarm clock is going to say 3:19 AM..."

Horror glanced up from the note to look at the clock, and he watched as the clock turns from 3:19 to 3:20. Guess he better hurry up and read the rest. Turning back, Horror continued reading the letter.

"Now, this is the most important part, so start memorizing this! There should be cameras on the desk and look through all of them to see if the staring skeleton is there. He should be pretty easy to spot, considering that he’s fucking bright pink with tentacles.

If he is on any of the cameras, he will be staring directly at you and smiling. Anyways,  ** turn the cameras off and then turn in back on again.  ** The skeleton should be gone. If not just, repeat these steps until he's not there. 

This part isn't much of a problem as long as you keep an eye on the cameras. So you can just relax. Now, at  ** exactly 3:30 AM ** , you're going to have to leave the office to conduct a patrol around the building. Almost as if you're a regular night guard. 

You're going to have to check floors 1 and 2. And you're going to have to be back in this room by  ** 4:00 AM ** . Now, while you're patrolling, you're going to meet more... "things."

There's going to be a scientist in one of the rooms. I personally like to call him Sci. So, Sci is going to appear out of nowhere. The room might be empty one moment, and then the next, you're going to see him dissecting a human child.

If you see him, try to back away slowly and leave the room. If Sci calls out to you,  ** do not ignore him! ** He'll ask you to assist him by giving him surgical tools from the tray. Just do what he tells you too. 

Oh, and try not to give him the wrong tools. Or else you'll be the one he's going to dissect next. 

After you're done patrolling, get back to the camera room. You may or may not see another security guard sitting at the desk when you return. You can talk to him normally like he's a coworker or a friend of yours. 

But whatever you do,  ** do no tell him the predicament you are in ** . Around 4:15 AM, he'll tell you; that he needs to conduct a patrol. As soon as he leaves the room,  ** lock the door behind him ** . 

From 4:15 to 4:30 you may hear knocking on the door and the rattling of the doorknob. But if you check the camera covering the outside of the security room, you'll see no one. 

So just  ** ignore the knocking and rattling ** , no matter how incessant it becomes. Even if you hear the cries for help in the voices of a woman, or child, or even the guard from before,  ** don't open the door. **

**They can't get inside if you don't let them in** , so you should be safe. 

If you hear growling coming from above you,  ** DO NOT LOOK UP ** ! Close your eyes and count to ten. Keep your eyes close until it goes away. 

Keep watching the cameras until 5:29 AM. The second the clock strikes 5:30 AM, run. 

Get out of the room. Just run for it. Run straight to the elevator down the hallway. Ignore the growling. 

And don't even think about looking behind you, 'cause you're going to need every second to run. The elevator door will open, when you get in, the door will close, and automatically take you to your next destination. 

I'll be waiting for you. Good luck.

-Guard who came before you."

Horror let out a shaky breath as he placed the letter down. That was a lot. But he managed to memorize the instructions at least. Looking at the clock, it now read 3:20 AM. Quickly, Horror glanced at the camera and saw the staring skeleton on one of the cameras. 

_ "Oh shit!" _ Horror restarted the camera, and when it came back on, the monster was gone. "That was close..." He really didn't want to know what would happen if the staring skeleton got to him. 

Just as the letter said, this part was pretty relaxing. If you minus the staring skeleton. The pink skeleton didn't show up often; only occasionally would he appear on the camera. But he was easy to take care of. Before Horror knew it, it was already 3:35 AM. The red-eyed skeleton let out a sigh, "Guess I have to patrol now..."

Something he was not looking forward to. As he patrolled the dark building, Horror would occasionally glance at his watch. He had to be back in the camera room by 4:00 AM. So he wanted to make sure that he would be able to get back there in time.

Fortunately, nothing too eventful happened during his patrol that was until the very end. As he finished checking the last room and was about to exit, the sound of someone humming was heard from behind him. Horror felt his soul drop at the sound. Slowly, the skeleton turned around to face whoever's was behind him. 

Behind him, he saw the scientist the letter had him talking about, Sci. They were covered in blood-stained cloth dissecting a human child.  _ "The letter said to slowly exit the room, right?" _

Slowly, Horror did just that. His eyes never leaving the scientist. It seemed luck was on his side as Sci didn't even acknowledge him. The second he was sure he was out of earshot, Horror ran. And he didn't stop until he was in front of the camera room. 

When he opened the door, he saw that the room was empty. "Seems like the other security guard the letter was talking isn't going to show up." Entering the room, Horror made sure to lock the door as the letter had instructed.

Guess it was back to watching the cameras. A few minutes into watching the cameras, he heard the doorknob start to rattle, but Horror paid no mind to it. It was probably just one of those creatures that the letter had talked about.

Sure enough, whatever was outside started knocking loudly on the door, the doorknob rattling as well. "Is someone in there? Please! Help me!" Called a frantic voice. The letter had stated that whatever was outside would try to use this tactic. Horror turned to look at the camera that was outside the security room, and he froze.

Didn't the letter say he wouldn't see anyone outside when this part happened? Then... then why was there a skeleton monster outside, right now? 

"P-Please! Help me! Something is coming after me! Please let me in!" The plea in their lavender eye lights tugged at Horror's soul. He... He couldn't leave them outside! "Damn it!" Horror opened the door to let the purple skeleton in.

"Get inside now!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^v^)


End file.
